<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Christmas by Abigail_Cowen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321752">Merry Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen'>Abigail_Cowen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney), One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Time In Auradon, time for villains, heroes, and children of villains and heroes to come together for this magical night and to ring in the New Year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Husband/Wife - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*It was a wintery December day in Auradon, the town was getting ready to decorate for Christmas and everyone was getting ready even the VK's and AK's were decorating their rooms, the cafeteria was also decorated for a huge Christmas party. The barrier has been down since Mal brought it down as Queen of Auradon, allowing all VK's to come to Auradon even the parents were going but not to cause havoc but to spend time with their kids and AK's. The cafeteria had mistletoe hanging for the couples to kiss, there was gonna be Christmas music for dancing, gifts, food, cookies, punch and candy canes as well as chocolate.*</p><p>*It was early afternoon when everything was ready for the party, Evie was working on outfits for everyone to wear since it was a Christmas party she wanted everyone to look their best and she knew they would all like it.* "Alright Mal, this one is yours, I just have to deliver everyone else's and than later is the party."Mal said hugging her after letting go Evie went to deliver the outfits to her friends including Harry, Uma, Gil, Celia, Dizzy, Squeaky and Squirmy, she wanted everyone to have the holiday spirit inside them as she delivered the rest, she also wanted to see how the cake was coming along.* </p><p>*Later that afternoon while everyone was getting ready for the party which starts at 7 PM, Evie made sure everything was how it should be with decorations, lights, a tree, gifts under the tree, punch, cookies, cake, candy and chocolate were set up on tables.* "Everything looks good and ready we all did a great job." *Evie said smiling and walking out of the cafeteria and bumped into Fairy Godmother.* "Sorry Fairy Godmother I was just checking on everything and I think we did a great job."  *Evie said.* "You did Evie I'm proud of you and the others, also don't forget we have other stuff for your parents since the barrier has been taken down they can come and go without destruction." *FG said*</p><p>*7 came around and everyone was in the cafeteria, Evie was getting ready while Mal, Jay, Carlos, Dude, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, Chad, Ben, Belle, Beast, Fairy Godmother, Queen Leah, Uma, Harry, Gil, Dizzy, Squeaky, Squirmy, Celia, were arriving at the party, Doug waited for Evie.* "Evie, are you ready we have to be there before the parents arrive." *Doug said* "I'm almost ready just had to take care of one thing." *Evie said coming out and kissing Doug under the mistletoe and smiling taking his hand as they walked down to the cafeteria where everyone was listening to music while waiting on the parents of the VK's to come.*</p><p>*First to show up were Dr. Facilier, Lady Tremaine and Mr. Smee as their kids went to them and hugged them, and the last of the worst Villains showed up. Hades, Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella and Evil Queen, they saw their kids and smiled.* "This is a time to put everything behind us and just be together for this time of year and no spells, or fighting." *Beast said as he and Belle held hands and started to dance, while FG as in charge of the buffet table where her and Queen Leah were serving food and drinks.* *Some were dancing and others were sitting and talking.*</p><p>*The couples started to dance, Ben/ Mal, Doug/Evie, Jay/Lonnie, Carlos/Jane, Harry/Uma, Chad/Audrey as well as Gil/Dizzy, Celia/Squeaky/Squirmy, Beast/Belle all danced to the Christmas song O Come All Ye Faithful.* "Ben this is great all of together even or parents well except y mom and dad they aren't dancing I was hoping they would get along for me" *Mal said.* "I'm sure they are but in there own way, seems like Evil Queen is just interested in her mirror but Cruella and Jafar seem to be dancing but not together." *Ben said as Evie looked over at her mother and rolled her eyes seeing her looking in the mirror.* "My mother is the worst she is eating and looking in the mirror." *Evie said to Doug.* "I'm sorry Evie just don't worry about her you have me and all our friends." *Doug said*</p><p>*Jay and Lonnie were dancing and having fun enjoying each others company.* "I love being with you and dancing with you and Jay, thank you for making me Captain." *Lonnie said.* "Your welcome, your a remarkable swordsman and it was only fair and I love being with you to." *Jay said as they continued to dance.* "Carlos your mother is a bit scary but seeing her dance she's not very good and I'm sorry for saying it but I love you and I want her to like me." *Jane said.* "Well she will give her time plus Dude is hiding under the table eating he's still afraid of her." *Carlos said as Chad and Audrey went to get something to eat and to talk.* "Chad you dance remarkable and seems like my Grammy is enjoying this being with us all." *Audrey said* "Yes too bad my parents couldn't come they went on vacation and decided to go their for the holiday." *Chad said*</p><p>*After everyone danced they all went to get some food and just sit and relax enjoying time with their kids and all getting along as Fairy Godmother handed out pieces of cake which the VKs loved.* "Cake time than gifts for everyone these gifts are from the children to their parents and Belle, Beast and I got gifts for the children." *FG said while everyone was eating cake, they started to pass out gifts to the children and the parents.* "Mom, dad I didn't know what to get you but I went shopping with Mal and we picked out something." *Ben said handing his parents their gift.* "Thank you son we'll wait til everyone gets theirs than open them." Beast said.* </p><p>*Next the VK's gave their parents gifts.* "Dad I know you needed something for the shop so I got you this." *Jay said as Carlos gave his mom her gift.* "It's not much mom but I thought you needed it." *Carlos said as Jane gave her mother one to, Evie gave her mother a gift.* "Mom for you it's not a mirror but something you might need." *Evie said as she walked back to Doug.* *Audrey gave her Grammy a gift.* "So Grammy I got you this it's something special from my heart." *Audrey said as Mal gave her parents a gift.* "Enjoy there is something for both of you so be nice to each other for me." *Mal said as the parents opened their gifts and hugging their kids.*</p><p>*After the parents opened their gifts the kids opened theirs from their parents and Audrey from Leah and all thanked them, as Jay/Lonnie, Ben/Mal, Carlos/Jane, Doug/Evie, Chad/Audrey, Harry/Uma all gave their gifts and smiled as they wanted to wait to open them.* "We'll open them later guys when were spending time alone with our girlfriends." *Ben said as he and Mal went to take a walk through the halls of Auradon Prep walking hand in hand as the others helped clean up all except the parents  who were talking.* "I think we should go it's getting late." *Maleficent said.* "Thank you all for this time with our children we'll see you for the New Year." *Jafar said as they all hugged their kids and went back to the Isle and all  went to their place to get some sleep.* </p><p>*It was 10 when everyone cleaned up and made sure they had stuff for New Years like vegetable trays, party favors, noise makers, and cider and put it in the fridge and pantry.* "You all have a good night we'll see you all later and than at New Year's." *Belle said as she, Beast, Fairy Godmother and Queen Leah headed out to call it a night while Dizzy, Celia, Gil, Squeaky and Squirmy went to bed since they didn't want to stay up.* "Harry why don't we go to our room and open our gifts and than relax with a movie.* "Uma said taking his hand as they left while Carlos and Jane opened their gifts and hugged each other.* Thank you it's lovely." *Jane said to him as they took Dude and went to their room to play vide games.* </p><p>*Ben and Mal were opening their gifts at the enchanted lake where it was snowing and a bit cold, Ben took his jacket and put it over Mal as they kissed each other.* "Ben this is beautiful thank you I hope you like yours to." *Mal said as Ben opened his.* Oh Mal it is nice thank you. *Ben said. *Back in Auradon Jay and Lonnie opened theirs to reveal new swords for R.O.A.R. team.* "Wow I guess we both thought a like and I got you this. *Jay said putting the necklace around her neck.* "Jay it's lovely thank you." *Lonnie said hugging him as they wanted to go practice at the gym, while Chad and Audrey wen to spend time together watching movies as well.* "We'll see you guys later were gonna go watch movies" *Audrey said as Chad nodded in agreement.* </p><p>*Doug and Evie were the last to open their gifts, Evie got Doug a few new bow ties and he kissed her, "Thank you Princess." *Doug said as Evie opened hers seeing a matching set of earrings, necklace and bracelet and gasped also seeing a ring.* "Oh, Doug this is lovely thank you I love the ring to." *Evie said putting them on and hugging him as they went to walk around when Mal and Ben got back they all walked together.* "Hey guys did you enjoy this magical night" *Mal said as she, Evie, Ben and Doug all held hands.* "Yes we did we should get some sleep or watch movies." *Ben said.*  "Sounds good since we can watch in your room since it's big enough. *Doug said to Ben as they walked to Ben and Mal's room and watched movies all night til they fell asleep.*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>